Don't Kiss Me
by AlternativeL
Summary: Story outline- Kiba, and inspiring Zoologist, attends university to study Biology. In his second year, Kiba notices a new guy attending, a man called Naruto Uzumaki. Kiba desires to get closer to him and results to stalking, eventually wrapping himself up in trouble. Warnings- MxM, KibaNaru, Stalking, Yaoi and suggested adult theme.
1. Introduction

**Story outline- Kiba, and inspiring Zoologist, attends university to study the Biology of animals. In his second year, Kiba notices a new guy attending, a man called Naruto Uzumaki. Kiba desires to get closer to him and results to stalking, eventually wrapping himself up in trouble.**

 **Warnings- MxM, KibaNaru, Stalking, Yaoi and suggested adult theme.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, or any characters within the series. This isn't done for money and never will be.**

Chapter One- Introduction

Kiba stood at the bus stop alone, holding his breath as he gazed at his watch. He was going to be late, again. It was only his second day back in Uni yet he'd already been late for the first day, oversleeping the first almost completely until his friend, Choji, had called him half way into the day. Yet, here he was again, waiting for a bus almost 2 hours into the lectures. The air he'd bottled up inside his mouth escaped with an exasperated sigh and he slumped down into the bus stop's plastic seats behind him.

The scenery surrounding him was quiet, only breaking the silence as few cars skidded down the tarmac road in front of the bus stop. Kiba let out a low, impatient growl as he waited for the bus to appear yet, to no avail for it was still nowhere in sight. Suddenly, sprinting down the opposite end of the road ran a man in a bright orange jumpsuit, surprising Kiba who was solemnly staring into space. His face was flushed a deep red and the jumpsuit hung loosely on his body, bouncing with every stride he made and as soon as he appeared, he was gone, seemingly evaporating at the bottom of the road.

Out of nowhere, the bus halted in front of Kiba, causing him to jump from his daze of staring towards the orange-clad man. Hastily, he clambered up into the bus, swiping his bus pass as he went by. Then, he slumped into the chairs in the back of the bus. As the bus continued its journey, he looked out for the guy who ran passed him, yet he was out of sight the entire journey until Kiba left the bus and saw the guy collapsed at the steps of the university.

As Kiba jogged towards him he called out "Are you alright?", only to be returned by a muffled groan from him. Kiba reached down to lift him up, only to find himself being pulled down.

They both laid there with the sound of gasping breaths filling the silence between them. Kiba was shocked by how easily he was pulled down, especially due to him having a strong, heavy build. They both, in unison, looked over at each other. The man had bright, spiky blond hair and deep, blue eyes that perfectly contrasted his flushed face, dripping with sweat.

"What're you staring at" piped the blond at Kiba who was absorbed by his eyes.

"What's your name" Kiba asked, completely disregarding the question previously asked for he was lost, staring at him intently.

"Um, Naruto...Uzumaki" he said uneasily and then, he asked "Can you please stop staring at me" which was followed by a hard flick to Kiba's forehead. This had no effect on Kiba.

Naruto stood up, surprising him, and then left toward the wooden doors of the university. Kiba sat there for a moment, dazed at what had just happened. Then, he jolted up, remembering his lecture was still in session, and burst through the doors, down the corridor and into the lecture.

...

After his lecture, Kiba left with his friend Shino who was also taking Biology and they left to get food from the cafeteria that was on campus.

As they walked Shino stated "You seriously need to stop being late, you missed practically everything", pushing up his glasses as he finished.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I need to, stop going on about it" said Kiba dismissively towards the statement. They'd reached the cafeteria after their short dispute on the matter, then grabbed food and sat down at a nearby table. Kiba took much more than Shino and practically filled the table with a variety of meat based food.

As they downed their food, Kiba asked "Where's Hinata today?"

"No clue" concluded Shino, finishing the little food that he had.

"That's strange she never normally misses le..." started Kiba until, from across the room, Naruto stood boldly in the cafeteria line, illuminating bright orange. Shino looked up, confused at the unfinished sentence, only to see the blinding orange that mesmerised his friend.

"You crush on people way too easily" he simply claimed, without a hint of humour.

"Shut it, I'm not crushing on anyone. I'm not even gay!" protested Kiba, fuming at the accusation of him falling for someone he met only this morning.

"Sure, you're obviously not gay" Shino sarcastically murmured under his breath, trying to avoid conflict with him. However, he heard Shino's remark and started to stare daggers at him. Quickly, his concentration went back over to the cafeteria line though, to his surprise, Naruto had left. His eyes scanned round, searching for him such as a hawk surveys its prey.

A flash of orange fled through a corridor adjacent to where they were sitting. Without a moment's notice, Kiba's chair flung backwards as he carefully, yet swiftly, worked his way round all the other tables and sped down the hallway after him.

Shino sat alone and sighed "Idiot"

 **A/N: Hey, this is the first fanfiction I've actually written so please don't tear me apart if it's not what you like. I plan to carry on writing it soon cause I'd hate to leave it unfinished in case someone actually liked it. Feel free to criticise as long as it's constructive!**


	2. Stalker

Chapter Two- Stalker

As Kiba slowly treaded through the hallways, a few metres behind Naruto, he was shocked at how little he knew about the boy's personality. It seemed that he already had close friends, a pink haired girl named Sakura as well as a raven haired boy, whose name remained unknown to Kiba despite his keen listening to their conversations. Though this came to shock him, considering how little time Naruto had been here, the most shocking revelation was how he acted towards others.

He was hyper.

His body flew everywhere in the heat of conversation, flipping from anger to laughter, sadness to flirty, bold to nervous and, all done within a single second of each other. 'It's like watching an animation' though Kiba, examining his interactions between Sakura and himself, tucked behind a wall of lockers that secured his figure, though large. He eagerly listened into what seemed to be a heated conversation.

"Sakura!" started Naruto "I don't understand why you prefer him over me; I'm much hotter than he'll ever be" he finished in an exasperated tone, referencing towards the other boy who's grimaced face lit up upon the matter, showing a sense of supremacy. Growling came from behind the lockers as Kiba's eyes flared at the boy. Anger grew in his chest, working its way up to his throat; he bit his tongue to stop himself from storming over, striking him down and stealing Naruto from him.

'Wait, what. I'm not stealing Naruto, I'm just saving him from that dick over there' Kiba reassured himself, trusting that he knew his sexuality. Then, in a realisation he realised that 'saving him isn't any better than stealing him'. He sunk down the lockers.

"Naruto, it'd be weird to even think about you that way, you're too childish to even keep a relationship anyway" stated Sakura loudly, as if she was boasting for the raven-haired 'dickhead'. "Also, he's way hotter than you" she then added, stepping away from Naruto, like he'd suddenly offended her by showing affection. Without warning, a few steps echoed in Kiba's ears, yet he took no notice. A hand reached out and grabbed his collar sharply and proceeded to drag him away. Due to his surprise, Kiba kicked up a fuss and started to swear profusely, not to mention loudly. The group of three looked round in confusion, only to see a dark haired girl holding Kiba by the scruff of his neck. Naruto's eyes locked onto Kiba's.

"Wha...you again?" Naruto blurted out, proceeding to step forward towards the commotion. Then, he walked closer as Kiba was being dragged away until he was tailing both him and the girl, never breaking eye contact with Kiba.

"Shit, I'm dead" cursed Kiba through his teeth. Soon, he'd been dragged outside the back of the building, in which a large field spread beneath them. He found himself chucked on the floor, staring at both him and the girl, Hinata. Naruto also stared at him, bedazzled by the strength that Hinata had in order to throw Kiba down such as she did.

"What the hell where you doing!" she started, he rage ramping up, "Why the hell where you staring, from behind a locker, at a group of people instead of hanging out with Shino? You know how vulnerable he is on his own, especially when others pick on him, yet you just leave him for your own creepy affairs, you creepy fuck!".

"Erm, I was just..." began Kiba, shortly ended by lack of an excuse. He let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry for leaving Shino alone, I'll make sure to look after him next time" he stated, sounding as apologetic as he could, trying to spare himself from being slammed by Hinata. "Did anything happen to him?" he asked

"Luckily, I got there before anyone had picked on him but, I had to send him home so I could look for you and knock a little bit of sense into your numb brain" she seethed, obviously irritated.

"Why were you watching me" piped up Naruto who'd remain silent for the whole interaction. Hinata spun round in surprise.

"Ah, Eh h-h-hi" she started, caught by surprise. "i di-din't even know th-a-t you whe-re here" she stammered uncontrollably, causing Kiba to snicker. She'd always been nervous, even more so when she was a kid. Therefore, like Kiba did, she frequently visited to gym to make herself a lot more tougher hoping to stop her shyness. However, due to her strong build, people became more scared of her, making her more scared of them and, stammer a whole lot more than in previous years. She shot him a scornful look before gesturing towards Kiba to ask him by raising her eyebrows.

"Well, I was erm, visiting my locker and I saw you guys. I saw you this morning and i just wanted to see how you were, well, doing I guess..." He trailed uneasily, showing his lack of comfort at the situation at hand.

" I guess that makes sen-" concluded Naruto until Hinata cut him off.

"Your Locker is in a distant hallway, not near where you were" she screeched, angry at his lie; Kiba was on thin ice.

Words failed him.

Both Naruto and Hinata started at him disapprovingly, expecting a thoughtful apology or another excuse, but he failed to proceed with one and he just sat there, looking pitiful and guilty.

"You were stalking me?" blurted out from Naruto's mouth, adding a harsh and chilling tone. All that Kiba could do was look up at him, trapped by his gaze. His usual bravado had dispelled and his heart sunk.

'I've pissed him off. Why'd I have to follow him around anyway?" solemnly thought Kiba, crushing his spirit even more. His legs moved on his own, pulling himself from the floor. His gaze remained looking down, fearing what they looked like. Swiftly, his feet shot passed them, barging one Naruto out the way, signalled by a streak of orange flailing on the ground in the corner of his eye.

Kiba kept running, all the way to Shino's house.

...

"Shino, open the hell up, I know you're in there" Kiba gasped, trying to suck in all the air he could. He leant against the door for a second before it swung open and he fell flat on the other side of the door, collapsing onto Shino's feet.

"What do you want?" he remarked coldly, fiddling with his glasses while peering down upon the helpless wolf.

"Can I crash here, just for a bit?" Kiba pleaded uncharacteristically.

Shino was taken aback by this change of personality, causing him to question his answer but, he quickly regained his level headedness and said bluntly "No" before slamming the door into his head, causing Kiba to jolt up out of the doorway. Then, Shino shut it.

"Ouch, you fuck, why'd you do that!" Barked Kiba, building up rage. Surprisingly, his rage subsided quickly, becoming a streak of sadness and he pressed his body against the door, proceeding to slide down it. "Please, open up" he plead once more.

Again, the door swung open, leaving his head within Shino's feet, and he remarked to Kiba "Something is really wrong with you to not be angry, for once that is". He waited for Kiba to get up and they swiftly went to his room.

"So Kiba, what the hell is wrong with you?" asked Shino.

 **A/N: Hey, sorry to leave on a cliff-hanger of sorts but I felt evil. Anyway, simple continuation of the story ramping up to become a maelstrom of disaster, drama and, a whole lot of Kiba fucking up. I shall try to get another part out by tomorrow before I go on Holiday, meaning it'll be TWO WHOLE WEEKS until the next part and I'm sorry about that.**


	3. Conflict

Chapter 3- Conflict

"So Kiba, what the hell is wrong with you?" asked Shino.

Kiba shuffled nervously on the edge of Shino's bed, a metre away from Shino who sat in the centre, and hoarsely whispered "I've fucked up, quite badly. I don't know what to do about it". While talking, his eyes surveyed the room, avoiding Shino's eyes. Surrounding them was a variety of pin boards, making the bodies of dead butterflies, beetles, spiders and, a variety of many other creatures, stand tall giving an eerie feeling radiate. Kiba shivered. Without delay, Shino threw a blanket at him, surprising Kiba and causing him to look straight at him. He could feel Shino's eyes examining his face, his eyes and delve straight into his emotions.

"You're kidding me" Shino gawked at Kiba, as if he'd said something unbelievable. "This is actually ridiculous" he followed on with, shaking his head in disbelief and then, looking away from him. Confusion struck over Kiba's face; his brow furrowed and knotted while biting his lip. Silence filled the air and a sense of awkwardness was struck between them. Shino scratched his head in unison with Kiba scratching his face.

Finally, Kiba asked "What are you talking about?", enquiring about his earlier statements. Shino reared his head round to stare Kiba in the eyes. Then, he crawled closer to him, making the brunet writhe in discomfort.

"You actually do like that blonde kid" He said, only a couple of inches from his face, staring him deep in the eyes. Kiba's face flushed and he quickly moved backwards, falling off the bed and hitting his head on the floor.

"Wha-no what the hell, why would-d you even say that" spluttered Kiba, taken aback by the statement as well as the fall. Shino's face was dead straight, unlike Kiba yet, disbelief surged through him, denying himself the truth. "Shino, you've hit your head or s-something there's no way I'd like a guy" he claimed.

"Stop dragging gender into this, you like him. Simple as that" he said, slowly moving away from Kiba, back into the spot he originally sat in. Looming in where they sat, or in Kiba's case, fell, they both contemplated the thought of Kiba and Naruto together, as a couple; the thought pressed a shudder from Kiba, holding onto to the bed and, without interruption, climbing his way up till he stood on his feet. Awkward tension filled the room.

"Hypothetically-" Kiba started.

"Big word for you" interrupted Shino, fashioning a wide smirk across his face.

Kiba ignored this and continued "-If I did like him, hypothetically of course, what should I do about it".

"Warming up to the idea, are we?" inquired Shino.

"Does the word hypothetically mean nothing to you" roared Kiba, throwing his weight onto the bed, causing it to creak. He fell into Shino's lap who, on an impulse, flicked him on the forehead. "Why'd you do that?" he grumbled, staring up at the boy.

"Cause you're an idiot" he said simply. Then, he brought his head down to Kiba's ear, and whispered to him "You should ask him out".

"No" flew out of Kiba's mouth.

"If you don't, I'll get Hinata to beat you up" he jeered, patting the sides of Kiba's face, where streaks of red strode down his face.

"That's unfair"

"I like being unfair"

Kiba sighed, grasped Shino's collar and pulled his face down closer to his. Shino blushed at this action.

"Hey Shino" sensually whispered Kiba, causing a lump to form in the other boy's throat, "Your gay is showing". Shino's face deadpanned at his words, brought his fist up, and slammed it down on his chest, causing Kiba to splutter and cough. "Ouch, what was that for?" demanded Kiba.

"You're being an idiot again, thought I'd knock some sense into you" smiled Shino, a rare sight for anyone, including Hinata and Kiba.

"Hey, I'll make sure to hang out with you for all of tomorrow. I shouldn't have left you alone today" Kiba said, spilling out his growing guilt.

"Thanks" replied Shino, again forming a lump in his throat.

...

Later, many hours after Shino and Kiba had talked, Kiba started to walk home in the darkness, with only the dirtied light of the street lamps guiding him home along the cracked pavements. Few people were littered along the streets, mostly groups of men, shuffling out from various pubs and bars. However, a few metres from Kiba, who was almost at his house, stood a figure in the shadows. His face obscured by the shadows yet, his body stuck out slightly. Though skinny, he was wearing long black trousers, chains flowing out from the pockets and attaching themselves to various places along the waist of the trousers. His shirt was a dark blue, torn slightly along the edges. Kiba edged towards the figure, wary of the fact that he was being watched by him.

Kiba passed him, meeting no resistance.

"I need to talk to you" said the hidden man, revealing his face from the shadows. It was the friend of Naruto's however, his face has gashes upon them and his clothes didn't seem to be purposefully torn as they occurred in a variety of places, not matching a pattern.

"Wait what? What the hell do you want with me?" Kiba recoiled, moving backwards towards his house.

"Can you let my friend sleep at your house tonight?" he plead, moving towards Kiba until he clasped his hands and choked the life out of them.

"I don't even know your name, let alone any of your friends, why are you asking me? he retorted, pulling at his hands, still stuck in a painful grasp.

"I'm Sasuke, now take my friend in, please" he sighed, pressing himself against Kiba. The awkward tension was palpable, and Kiba shook from it. His mind was in a flurry; he just wanted Sasuke to let go of him.

"Fine, I'll take your friend in, just let go of me!" he screeched, having reached his limit of physical contact. Quickly enough, Sasuke released his grip and sped off down the opposite end of the road that Kiba had walked down, up to where he'd seen Naruto run down earlier that morning. 'No way, he won't bring him here' thought Kiba, reassuring himself. However, as he trailed into his house, he heard brisk footsteps of two people clamber down the road. He then turned around. There, in front of him stood an obviously pissed Naruto, also wearing a torn orange jumpsuit and scratched face, as well as Sasuke who stood behind him, sporting the widest of smirks, revealing his facade of being helpless. Without warning, Naruto was pushed by Sasuke towards Kiba and they soon collided and toppled to the ground, faces staring at each other in disbelief.

Sasuke's footsteps could be heard sprinting away from the scene and his voice echoed down the street saying "Have fun you guys!" in the most mocking of manners. They picked themselves up from the ground, brushing off the dust. Naruto went over to where he once stood and pulled out two bags, hidden round the corner. His face trailed down, staring idly at the floor, waiting for Kiba to either say something or open the door, If it hadn't been for the darkness, Kiba would've seen him blushing. Kiba opened the door, not saying a word.

They stepped in.

Kiba's face flushed in the realisation that apart from his roommate's bed, Shikamaru, they only had one bed which was Kiba's. Also, since they spent most the time in their rooms, they had no furniture that could act as a bed.

"Erm-" Kiba started before shutting his mouth again, scared of Naruto's reaction to having only one bed, though a double bed, and having to share it with his stalker. 'Shikamaru would be asleep by now, no point waking him up, he'd be annoyed' considered Kiba.

"I'm sorry Sasuke put me here" said Naruto solemnly, his hands eyes still glued to the floor.

"Ah, no, don't worry about it, it's absolutely fine, though you're going to use m bed, I'll sleep...er..somewhere" Kiba said defending Sasuke's decision.

"No! I'll sleep somewhere else, I won't kick you out of your bed" he proposed, not wanting to seem rude. Kiba wanted to say something, but he just looked hopelessly at Naruto, dwelling upon the events from earlier. His brain went dead and his body took over, grabbing Naruto's hand, making him yelp in surprise; Kiba dragged him towards his room which lay opposite Shikamaru's. The door swung open and, like the door, Kiba swung him round into his room and onto the centre of the bed which lay in a small, enclosed room. Around the bed lay few items consisting of: a drawer with various parts of clothing seething out of it; a bedside table with a picture frame and lamp; a pile of notes, books and diagrams of various things in the corner of the room as well as, a window that allowed the moonlight drain in on the right of the bed, it's curtains wavering slowly with a slight breeze.

"You're sleeping in here" commanded Kiba, his fists swelling with a sudden rage. Naruto gawked at him, surprised by this sudden action. As Kiba turned away from the room to look for somewhere else to sleep, Naruto wrapped his arms round his chest and neck, proceeding to drag him through the doorway, and throw him onto the bed. In his throw, the weight shifted him and he fell with Kiba, causing the bed to creak loudly, but not snap the wooden frame that held it up.

"Look, we can both sleep in this bed!" shouted Naruto, staring wildly at him, "However," he added "You're not allowed to touch me, you creep". Their faces both flushed in embarrassment by the end of this statement. Kiba nodded, agreeing to his demand. They both went towards the bathroom, at separate times, changing into pyjamas. Though, Kiba usually slept in only his underwear, he decided to use his gym shorts and vest, thinking it would double as pyjamas. Naruto wore a plain black shirt with orange shorts tightly wrapping around his legs, seizing themselves just above his knee.

Slowly, they both slid into the bed, making sure to face opposite ways and trying to keep all contact to a minimal. This proved hard considering Kiba normally took up half the bed by himself, while Naruto, though slightly smaller of size and build, took up quite a large portion too. Both were practically hanging half of their bodies off of the bed, trying to stop themselves from falling. It wasn't long until the both fell asleep, gravitating towards the middle of the bed, closer to each other, wrapping themselves around each other.

Tomorrow was going to be awkward.

 **A/N: The story is going to be on a slight hiatus until i get back from holiday, I didn't want to leave on an awful cliff-hanger, although this may be just as bad since I'm teasing for the next morning. Anyway, I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can!**


	4. Choji

Chapter 4- Choji

The morning's light glided into the room through the window and, with its warm embrace, skimmed and stroked both Kiba's and Naruto's bodies which, throughout the night, had wrapped around each other. Naruto's head was edged in the centre of Kiba's broad chest, held in by an arm which stretched over his body and drew it close. Warmth surged through both of them, as if they became a single body, and comfort over took them. The sun continued to rise, almost fully gone from the sight of the window, when Kiba awoke. At first, his eye lids groggily rose from the irritation of the sun's light but, upon seeing Naruto's sleeping face, he stared intensely. He stared to examine the other boy, watching his mouth slowly breathe, his hair glow in the sun's light and, his smaller hands grasp onto Kiba's tank top.

'He's so cute like this' thought Kiba, lightly feeling the side of his face. The warmth brought Naruto closer as he pressed against him. Without thinking, Kiba brought his head close to him, their faces almost touching; it felt right. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes started to flutter open and found that Kiba was staring lovingly at him. They both froze. For a while they just stared at each other, not saying a word, or complaint from Naruto. It felt right, for both of them. An alarm, Kiba's phone, that blared loudly from the bedside table, interrupted both of them. Springing from the bed, they jumped up and strode over to the bathroom, and took turns changing into their normal clothing.

"What's the time?" blurted Naruto, who was leaving the bathroom, which Kiba had already used.

"Errm..about half one" he responded, checking through his phone.

Though late, they went to the kitchen, sat across from one another, and checked their phones in silence; it was chilling, yet peaceful. After a couple of minutes, Kiba stood from the table and grabbed food from surrounding cupboards and placed it on the table. Then, he indicated to Naruto to eat, before sitting back down across from him. Together, the wolfed down the array of food.

Suddenly, without any indication prior, Kiba asked "How come Sasuke kicked you out?". This caused Naruto to choke and splutter on the food which was already half way down his throat.

When he recovered from his initial shock he said "We had...clashing ideas of where I should sleep". Then, after a slight pause he continued saying "I wanted to sleep at his while he wanted me out of the house; it ended in us fighting". This conclusion was no shock to Kiba, who'd been listening intently.

"Have you got any lectures today?" Kiba inquired.

"No, do you?" answered Naruto.

"Yeah, but it's too late to go in now, so I won't" he said blatantly. Silence followed, and Kiba stood up and left to go to his room. With little haste, he tried to clean the mess that littered his floor, falling and tripping over various items. Naruto heard him curse from the kitchen and watched slyly, peeking his eye round the ajar door of his room. For a while, this continued until Naruto stepped in to help, though Kiba insisted that it was his responsibility.

A short while passed, and the room looked much worse than it did originally. Short, exasperated sighs escaped both their lips as they gave up in their endeavours and retreated back to the kitchen. For a while, they talked meaninglessly, though they exchanged phone numbers since it was silently decided that Naruto would stay there. Otherwise, they'd both stared at their phones, or sometimes they'd exchange glances at each other; the tension was thick, engrossing itself as their phones produced monotonous boredom.

Then, the doorbell rang.

They both clambered up from their seats, with Kiba almost taking the table with him as the trudged over to the door. They swung it open, and there draped in tracksuit rags, was Choji. He stood their bold, and protruding forward at them. His body was almost as wide as the door frame, and with no words, he pushed passed them into the house.

"What the hell are you doing here Choji?" Kiba screeched through his teeth, his eyes bulging in annoyance.

"I called you the other day. I did say I was coming over" he calmly replied, facing away from Kiba and toward Naruto.

"Oh...but I still never said that you could come over, did I?" he chimed, rage slowly swelling out of the corners of his mouth. Choji continued to ignore him.

Suddenly, through the silence, Choji's mouth opened, then shut quickly, before opening for a final time where he asked Kiba "Who the hell is this guy?". Kiba's anger subsided and his body, his eyes, glazed over; Choji always did this with new people, especially with guys. "Eat with me!" he shouted, his face almost touching Naruto's. Kiba let out a small sigh, and his body fell to the floor, knowing of the pain to come. Naruto, for all of this time, had just stood idly looking at Kiba for help, but as he shrunk to the floor, his arm was yanked away by Choji.

From where Kiba sat, he could hear the clambering of Choji's desperate attempts to open the cupboards, ripping out more food than he needed. Then, they sat down, Naruto's face filled with a silent confusion as the table, and his lap, were spilling with all types of various foods.

"If you manage to keep up with me" Choji called over from the pile of food, "Then you can be my friend".

'Why did he have to be so obnoxious' Kiba thought, cringing at the thought of the aftermath of, discarded food, wrappers, dribble, a variety of bodily fluids that he didn't want part of, and Choji's undoubted boasting upon winning; he prided himself in his weight, and the extraordinary amount that he could eat.

It was going to be a long day, likely to be filled with disgusting bodily reactions.


End file.
